Locked in a Castle
by Tropia Fira
Summary: All the characters from FE10 get locked in a castle by a- um, hand of sorts. And eventually end up falling in love with each other. To my other readers, I just want to tell you that I've dropped Ilyana/Zihark. Sorryz. RXR!
1. Chapter 1

Locked in a Castle

Notes

Now, before you all get all excited that it's going to be an Adventure Romance thing; I'll break it to you. This has hardly any actual fights (i.e. Ike and Micaiah almost killing one another.) but more, shout fights, like, Illyana and Zihark have a huge beak-up, with lots of shouting. And, one last thing, please don't get out the pitchfork pencils and the torchwood reviews until I'm done the story. Oh, and there WILL be swords for all my **GOOD **reviews. Oh, one last thing. I'm a huge supporter of both FireEmblem, and SSBB. So, there might be some _disturbance. There we go! Much edited!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Fire Emblem, or Nintendo.

* * *

"Wait up, Ike," Said Mia, "We just got _invited to this random, _really luxurious castle?"

"Err, Yup. That's the basics."

"What? Just the basics! Wait up, _sir,_ nothing in life is free! How, and why did you get a castl-

"Oh, man. Don't you just hate it when Mia gets mad?"

"Oh yeah... I don't get it." answered Shinon. "It's like those two are, ugh, _dating_."

"Oh my God! Shinon! Your right! Why didn't I see it before! _That's_ why she keeps on slapping me!"

"No, you doof, she keeps on slapping you because, first of, she doesn't like you in that way, and second, look in the mirror, Gatrie. Your no beauty. "

"Oh, oh yeah! Well, your, your just mean! Sob"

"Pull yourself together, Gatrie. I'm sure you'll be able to go out at least _once_ during our stay at _the castle_. Well, if it exists."

* * *

"Micaiah! Please! Reconsider this! Why are we, the Dawn Brigade, going to stay at this castle! It could be a trap!"

"Calm down, Sothe. First of all. The war's over. And second, We aren't the Dawn Brigade. We are still called it by the villagers from a few small communities."

"I realize this, but what if it's true! What if the war is still going on, and we're still known as the Dawn Brigade in Begnion! They might be plotting to kill us, and then take control of Daein again!

"Sothe! How many times to I have to tell you that the world isn't out to get you. Please, stop being so paranoid. It will only get you killed!"

"Yeah, Sothe. You really should listen to her."

"Whaaat! Edward! Mind your own business! Err, go to talk to Leonardo, or Nolan!"

"Well, see. I would be, but they all said I should investigate what you two were arguing about."

"Sigh. Edward, tell them that Sothe here is being paranoid, and I'm trying to calm him down."

"Ok, Micaiah!"

* * *

"Aww... Micaiah, are we... nearly there... I'm starting to die of hunger..."

"Ilyana, why don't you go ask Zihark for some food. He's the one in charge of our wagon... I said we shouldn't make the Donkey pull it, and everyone should just take some on their back, but no. Soothe said it was alright."

"Zihark... I'm dying... Please... Some food..."

"Ilyana! All you do is eat... I'm surprised that your not fat!"

"Zihark, quit yakking and give me FOOD!"

"Fine, fine pig."

"I heard that!"

"Ouch! That was un-called for! You heartless pig!"

"You sword wielding extremist!"

" Lighting toting terrorist!"

"Godforsaken freak!

"Monster!"

"Humph. I'm outta here."

"Ilyana, wait! Damn."

"Hi Ilyana, how's it going?"

"Get out of my way!"

"Yeouch!"

"Zihark! What did you do to her?!" Demanded Nolan.

"We got into a fight... Sorry, Nolan. Guess you got hurt to, huh?"

"Zihark, what happened? You two used to be the best of friends. Nothing ever happened like that.. What's going on?"

" I don't know. Maybe she just, doesn't like me anymore... Whatever it is, I'll never find out..."

"Zihark! Don't talk like that! You have to get on her good side again. I don't know what did it last time, but you have to pull yourself together and think!"

Ok, Nolan. I will think. When we get there." Zihark pointed to a large, black looking castle, about five miles away, up on a cliff edge."

* * *

"Yeah. Defiantly evil terror location." Mused Leonardo. "Hey, Edward. Have a look at that castle. I think we're gonna be staying there."

"Oh, oh wicked! Awesome! I can't wait! Leo, that is WAY cool! And we're gonna be staying there! For how long?"

"Eheh... Maybe, 8 months? I don't know...

"Oh. Oh Wicked! I hope we are!" Edward did a victory dance.

"Hey, don't celebrate just yet. It's still about five miles to it."

* * *

"Hey, Ike. We're almost there. Maybe, three more miles. Maybe more."

"Oh, really? It'll be good when I can just relax my feat. It would have been nice if they people who invited us could've sent a carriage... "

"Peh. Ike. You've grown soft, on your voyages. Incidentally, where did you go?"

"Mist, that's none of your concern."

"Aww. Always keeping secret's won't help you."

"Look, why don't you go play with Rolf, or something..."

"Fine, fine, boring older brother."

* * *

"Finally! We're her-! Commander Ike! What are y-you doing here!"

"I should say the same thing, Sothe."

"But, Ike! You left Tellius! Forever!"

"Well, it's apparent that I wanted to come back. Is that a _problem_ Sothe?" Ike started to finger Ragnell

"No, not at all! Heh..."

* * *

"Welcome, Welcome all you Fire Emblem People!" Shouted a very big- hand? "It's an honour to have you all here! I hope your stay will be comfortable. I am Master Hand, and I will be your host. For your comfort, there are rooms which will have two people in them. In other words, your going to be having a roommate. You shall not get to choose, for I have already chosen. I shall no announce the roommates.

Ike, and Edward, Nolan, and Oscar, Volug, and Aran, Marcia, and Geoffrey, Micaiah, and Mist, Laura, and Rhys, Pelleas, and Rolf, Sanaki, and Nephenee, Nailah, and Mia, oh, wait a minute, we have one three person room, those three people, or Laguz, as you will want to be called, are Ranulf, Lyre, and Lethe, Haar, and Jill, Tibarn, and Makalov, Astrid, and Elincia, and Sothe, and Heather.

Now, I shall announce the rest of the roommates later, but right now, it would all be good if you all went to the reception rooms. Treats have been laid out for you.

After Master Hand was done speaking, an uproar started.

"Hey, whose this, _Edward?!_

"Who the hell is Nephenee?!"

"Give us answers!"

"All in due course, my dear Fire Emblemiums..."

* * *

Remember, Swords and Shields for all my lovely reviewers!

See ya round!

EarthBeret, Resident N.A.G.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Locked in a Castle

Whoa, three reviews, before my second chapter! Neat! Oh ya, I figured what was wrong with my paragraphs, and grammar like that, and such! I've found a way to fix everything before it goes into the story! So don't worry about it being hard to read anymore! Anyway, I'm going to bring... I don't know... Oscar? Yes! Oscar! To do the disclaimer!

* * *

Oscar: "Why should I?"

Me: "BECAUSE! If you don't I will get my killer axe!"

Oscar: "Ok, ok... Sheesh. Beret does not own anything close (apart from my game) to Fire Emblem, or Nintendo.

* * *

"Yes, yes. My good Fire Emblemiums. It's good to see you are all well. I would very much like it if those of you who have rooms to go to that Reception Room, and the rest follow me." Said Master hand, quite loudly, over the crowd. He floated over to a door and it mystically opened. "Please, enter, Fire Emblemiums who have a room already."

All the people who had a room walked into the lobby muttering curses like; "Fighting wars was better than this crap."

"I hate that hand so much." Muttered Ike.

"Ike! How do you know him?!" Demanded Elincia.

"Errr... Long story, I'll fill you in later.

"Oh, oh sweet! My favourite foods! There all here!" Shouted Edward! "This is so cool!"

"Edward, your drawing attention to yourself." Said Nolan, Nervously...

"I don't care! This is sooo cool!!"

"Yeah, well **I **do care! So stop acting like a nutter and socialize."

"Do I have to? That girl over there isn't..." Edward pointed to a girl with navy blue hair, going estatic.

"Well, whoever is in control of her shan't be to pleased." Murmured Nolan, "Well, I'm going to go have a chat with that other Axe Wielder. I hope you won't go to hyper."

"I won't Nolan, you don't have to worry." Said Edward, smiling.

"Whenever you say it that way I do get worried." Nolan said, dryly. "Why don't you go talk to the girl who's just like you. Energetic, (and crazy!) As an added bonus she's cute!" Edward scowled at Nolan, and then ran over toward the girl.

* * *

"Hi, watcha doing?" Asked Edward.

"Who are you? Asked Mia, with Interest.

"I'm just a swordsman. My names Edward, what's yours?"

"Mia... So, do you have any hobbies?"

"I like duelling... Not to the death, of course!

"That's nice... Who are you sharing a room with?"

"Ike... Not the first of my choices..."

"Well, you know what? Ike is actually really nice when you get to know him. He can even be fun."

"Really?! I thought that all he did was be depressing..."

"Well, eheh... Mostly depressing... But he is fun!" Exclaimed Mia.

" So, errr, who are sharing a room with?"

"Nailah... She's quite nice, but very royal, so it's going to take some time to get used to her..."

"I see. Hey, you wanna go get a smoothie or something?"

"Sure!" Edward and Mia both walked happily out of the room.

* * *

"And there is score one for me." Nolan smiled. "It's good to see kids together these days. Especially after the war." Nolan smiled again.

"Hey, you! Old guy!" Said Oscar, loudly.

"Who's calling me OLD?!" Screeched Nolan!

"Hey, err... Sorry... I didn't mean for it to be an insult... Middle-Aged man..." Said Oscar, nervously...

"Look, buddy. Just call me Nolan. I, first of, am not old, and secondly, HATE BEING CALLED OLD!!"

"Okay, okay... Sheesh... So, I'm guessing that that was _your _handy-work." Oscar gestured over to Mia and Edward, both laughing hysterically.

"Yup! I'm a matchmaker and I'm proud of it!" Nolan stood up straighter than usual.

"Well, listen Nolan. I'm your room-mate Oscar, now, I think that we should try to find **everyone** a match. What do you think, buddy?" Oscar smiled evilly.

"Sure! I know that I'm never going to find a match, but I can always bring _other _people together! Lets do this thing!"

"Ike! Are you going to tell us about that Hand Guy, or are we gonna hafta beat it out of you?!" Said Elincia, Menacingly. Ike was surrounded by, well, mostly everyone."

"Peh. I could beat you in my sleep Elincia."

"Well, could you beat _all _of us?"

"Err..." Ike looked around, at the crowd... "Well, I might be able to. If the odds were on my side..."

"Look, just tell us!" Shouted the crowd, angrily.

"Fine, fine... Ok, you all remember when I left Tellius? Well, it happened when we got washed up on some strange island... Then, I saw this freak, or freaks, jumping around punching the hell out of themselves. One looked like a pink puffball, and the other was this red-clad plumber? Or so I found out. Then, I met this hand. His name was Master Hand. He said that I was the last person to be entered. So, I was given a room to be shared with Marth. He was another beorc from the Fire Emblem universe. But he was extremely old he had been in the Super Smash Bros Brawl community before. So he knew what was going to happen. We were all going to be fighting one-another in a pain-free simulated gigantic tournament. It was quite fun, but I said that, after the tournament, that Iwould like to return home, to Tellius. Luckily, Master Hand let me go back. So, here I am, back here! Oh, and the things they had! T.V.s, game systems! Computers! Ovens! Microwaves! Electricity... You really wouldn't believe it... Even if I showed you pictures. It was amazing, but I missed all of you, so I returned home. But I can't believe that sack of crap Master Hand followed me! If I ever get the chance I will kill him!

"Wow... That was like a story. Me likes! Said Elincia, with a twinkle in her eye!

"Nolan, do you think that -? Asked Oscar, in a whisper.

"Yes, I think those two are made for each other." Whispered Nolan, dramatically. "When shall we?"

"I don't know... Maybe, tomorrow, it's getting kinda late..."

"True, true... Ok, lets go find our room, and tomorrow, or hopefully this week, we can get those two together.

* * *

Ok! Now, before you all get out the sharp things, I just want to say that, yes, I have paired Mia and Edward together, and second, That I have NOT paired Elincia and Ike together. You'll see who I pair him with, and I don't think you'll get too mad at me.

See ya round,

EarthBeret, Resident N.A.G.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Locked In a Castle

Now, before I begin my next chapter, I would much appreciate it if you gave me some more pairings... 4 at most, and you can choose what it is, so long as it is NOT Yuri or Yaoi, and 2 of them must have Nailah or Micaiah. Thats really all the new news. Once I have the rest of my pairings my chapters will be longer, much longer! And you won't have to suffer through all these tedious Authors' notes.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Fire Emblem, or Nintendo. (Apart from my game)

* * *

Ilyana was sulking. Her room-mate had to be Zihark. Why of all the people, why him?! "Curse that oversized hand." Ilyana muttered under her breath. She was stuck in a tour, and she was bored. Bored, bored, and bored. There was nothing to do. "How can this stupid castle be so big?! Wah!"

"And this is the T.V. room." Master Hand was saying. "Of course, outside of this castle you don't have electricity, or robots. So you will have to get used to it whence you leave the castle. You will leave the castle in 20weeks. It will give you all enough time to at least know each other's names. Now, as you can see, I don't have a room, so I'm going to go back to my realm. It only takes a couple of hours when you float at a few hundred miles an hour. Now, if any of you leave before the 20 weeks are up, than I shall personally, ah, break your neck." Said Master Hand, nicely.

"So, in other words, we can't leave until you say we can?" Asked Zihark.

"That just about sums it up. Oh, and your, err, how would I put it, counsellor, is my dear brother; Crazy Hand. Now, I'll be leaving very early tomorrow morning, so by the time you wake up I'll be gone. My brother is quite, energetic when he's awake. Tomorrow he will be, so watch out at breakfast. Good-Bye, all my new friends..." Said Master Hand, as he floated down the hall, "all of your rooms are on the second and third level. Good luck in surviving."

"Surviving? What's that supposed to mean? C'mon! Somebody answer my question!" Shouted Zihark, franticly.

"Oh, go to bed Zihark, we're all tired..." Yawned Sanaki.

"I would, but I have no place to sleep tonight... "

"Why not? I thought we all got rooms..."

"We did. But my supposed 'girlfriend' is really quite mad at me. In fact, she's probably locked the door by now."

"Zihark! Fine, I'll talk to her." Murmured Sanaki, already half asleep. "You go sleep in my room tonight, I'll switch with you for one night."

"Oh, thank you, Empress."

* * *

"Don't mention it..."

"So, this is our room?" Asked Oscar.

"Yes... I think it is... Wow..." Marvelled Nolan. The two men looked into their 400sq ft bedroom. "Well, actually, I think this is our room, not just where we sleep. I think that we're supposed to stay in it most of the time."

"But that doesn't make sense... There's sitting rooms and T.V rooms everywhere. I think Master Hand just wanted us to be very comfortable." Reasoned Oscar.

"I guess so... So, who gets which bed?" Asked Nolan.

"Well, there's a queen sized bed and king sized bed... Which one of us is more Kingly... Or would make a better king?"

"Oh, me obviously. I'm very good-willed. Bragged Nolan.

There was a very long pause.

"I'll fight you for it." Said Oscar, in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Heck no! You would destroy me! Have it, I don't care!"

* * *

Bang! A shock ran through the whole house, jolting everyone awake! "What was that?!" Asked Mia, jolting awake from her wonderful dream.

"EVERYONE! EVERYONE AwAkE!" Screeched Crazy Hand, Banging a Gong.

"What are you doing Master Hand?" Asked Mia, drowsily, still groggy.

"I'm NoT MaStEr HaNd! I'M cRaZy HaNd! HiS bRotHeR! Oh, do you want me to stop screeching in the hideous way?"

"... Yes... Yes please..."

"It's breakfast time kiddies! Wheeheee! Get down to the mess hall before it gets cold! And it's also Finger Gong day! Everyone get out your Chinese Gongs! Wheeheehee!" Screeched Crazy Hand, floating down the hall.

Mia looked at Nailah, "how can it be breakfast time already? It's just past dawn..."

"I wish I knew... But, we may as well get there first, we want the best food, don't we?"

"Ok, you go first and I'll follow..."

* * *

"Hey, Ike, who was that guy? You know the Hand people, tell me!" Said Edward, enthusiastically.

"Are you sure that you really want to know? Asked Ike.

"Yes! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

The two of them were down at the Mess Hall, being the first few there; they had managed to get some bacon, glorious bacon. And coffee.

"Ok... Well, that guy is called Crazy Hand, and although he is Master Hand's brother,he's more like his slave. I think that Master just like's to keep him around."

"Awwww... So boring... I was hoping to would be more interesting. Anyway, I'm off to join Mia, See ya round, Ike." Edward happily bounded off toward Mia.

"If Edwards gone then that means he left his food here! Ahah! Ohhhh." Ike looked miserably at Edward's plate, already clear. A serving robot came over and whisked it away. "Damn... Why can't there ever be food left on it... No matter how much I take, I'm always hungry for more..."

* * *

"Thanks, Nolan! Getting down last was a great idea!"

"Sorry... I had no idea there was hardly any food left, I thought that-" Another serving robot instantly filled up the buffet. "I thought that it was a really good idea!" Exclaimed Nolan. "I told you it would work out fine!"

"Ok, you win this one, but next time this happens I'll be having your head!"

* * *

"Alright, Zihark. I talked to Ilyana, she says if you take back what you said, than she'll take you back. How about it?"

"Great, great! Sure, tell her I've taken it all back! All of it!"

"Great! So your going to take her back?!"

"Yes, sure, why not? I like her, I just wasn't sure she liked me! Great, thanks Sanaki, you can have your room back now!"

"That was the news I was hoping for! You go tell her that you have taken it all back!"

"Ilyana, I'm sorry I was a heartless moron, I take back what I said!"

"Zihark... Do you really mean that? Oh, come here." Much to Zihark's dislike, Ilyana hugged him right there in the mess hall. Very embarrassing.

"Errr, Ilyana, do you think you could let me go now?"

* * *

That's all for this chapter! Like I said, I want 4 good pairings, none of them Yuri, or Yaoi, and two of them hafts include Micaiah, and Nailah.

See ya round,

EarthBeret, Resident N.A.G.


	4. Chapter 4

Locked in a Castle

Notes

Ok! This is the last one you all have to suffer though! I have decided to Make each chapter about 1500 words, not that longer, but that's ok, right, so long as I update fast! Also, I will not use lines anymore, just spaces. So if it's hard to read, please tell me. Now, The pairings shall be; Edward/Mia, Micaiah/Ike, Zihark/Ilyana,(just to be weird) Nailah/Ranulf, and the final one I'm going to leave a secret, but I do mention it in this chapter. I thought that I would use at least one pairing all my lovely reviewers, so I decided to use Micaiah/Ike. I was planning to use Micaiah/Pelleas, but I saw this really ugly picture in a Youtube video, so I decided against it. I hope that soon my story will become a real hit, but I'm not counting on anything. I'm only going to update after this chapter if there are more than 3 reviews after this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or Nintendo.

"Ugh... All that bacon..." Oscar was lying on a sofa in one of the lounges, moaning. "Why, why did I have to eat the bad bacon?"

"You didn't... Everyone did... Maybe that was supposed to be a joke..." Groaned Nolan. He was sitting on a recliner, "I think I'm going to join Reyson and become a Vegetarian..."

Edward, however, was feeling fine. "How was that bacon bad? It tasted fine, and I'm not sick, although I ate loads of it."

"Bleeuch, don't remind me... Eating that bacon was good, but I- Ugh!" Ike rushed off toward the bathroom turning green.

"Weak Stomached. Doncha think, Mia?"

"Totally. Hey, Edward, you wanna go play SSBB? I hear Ike's in it."

"Sure! But I could beat you in my sleep."

"Yeah, only in your sleep. In your dreams." Edward shoved her jokingly and the two walked out of the lounge.

Ilyana was feeling quite sick of food. For the first time Ilyana actually didn't want to eat. Instead she was going to chat with Nailah, because Nailah always had some good gossip. "Hey, Ilyana, where are you going?"

"Oh, Zihark... I'm going over to the garden. I want to talk with Nailah."

"So, can I join you?"

"Uh, sure. Why not?" Ilyana hooked her arm through Zihark's as they walked to the garden.

"Hi Nailah! I hope you don't mind that I brought a friend."

"Oh, that's ok, I brought one too. Say hi to Ranulf! He's my little kitty, arn't you Ranulf?" Said Nailah, jokeingly.

"Uh, yeah! Sure! Whatever you want, queen." Ranulf gave a smile that Zihark did not buy.

"She's forcing you into this, isn't she?" Whispered Zihark to Ranulf.

"No, actually I'm doing this upon my own free will. You should really believe me." Ranulf gave a real smile and then said, "I really do have feelings for her. So please, don't mess it up, for me?"

"Anything buddy." Anything for you." The two girls were deep into chatter, chatting about what was in and what wasn't and stuff like that.

"Ha! Mia, I beat you for the 5th time!" Edward, and Mia were playing SSBB together, Edward was using Kirby, whilst Mia was using Sheik.

"You only beat me because I couldn't jump!"

"No! It's cause you suck!"

"What do you know, I'm better than you!"

"No way! I could destroy wherever we go!"

"Yeah, but only if you were using the GameCube controller!"

"No! That time you where using the GameCube controller!"

"So? I couldn't jump, and it was a one stock match!" The two of them stood, eyes brimming, they looked at each other for a long time, and then, much to Mia's surprise, Edward kissed her. As he drew back she said; "Wh-wh- what was that for?"

"I love you... What else would that have been for?" Edward gave a small smile.

"Oh, Edward..." Mia collapsed into his arms, smiling. He gave her another smile and they both walked out of the room. Nolan lowered his book, and thought; "Yes! Just wait until Oscar hears about this! The look on his face!" He got up, grinning! "Oh, yeah! This is gonna be all the news! Oh, wait, it might be embarrassing... What do you think readers?"

Oscar was spying on one of the lounges. It contained Micaiah, Ike, Boyd, Leonardo, and Rolf. He was sitting, or lying, in the air vent. He shuffled around, "Man, why do they have to make these things so uncomfortable..." He cursed. Micaiah was reading a book, while Ike was playing a foosball match with Rolf. "How can I get Micaiah and Ike together...? Sure, this is a dare by Heather and Sothe, but I'm sure I can find a way! There's gotta be something they both like!" As he kept watching the foosball match eventually ended and a cheer came from Rolf.  
"Yeah, Ike! I beat you! At least there's something I'm better at then you!

"Yeah, yeah Rolf. But don't get used to it." Ike said, smiling.

"Hey, Zihark, what's new with swords and stuff? I want to know what's cool with weapons. Being a wolf I don't use weapons." Nailah asked, smiling.

"Well, I don't really care about fashion... Maybe you should ask Mia. She's a girl, after all." Both of the females made a strangled noise and looked pissed.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!"

"Ehh! Nothing, nothing! It's just that girls listen more to fashion tips than boys!" The girls looked at him suspiciously for a moment, and then went back to chatting. "Sheesh," He muttered to Ranulf, "girls are really sensitive, aren't they?"

"Yup, I can see why though. Maybe cause their girls, and we're boys?" Ranulf looked at Zihark for a minute and then cracked up, into silent laughter.

"What are you boys laughing about?!" Asked Ilyana, sharply.

"Nothing, nothing! Said Zihark, hastily. "Hey, err, Ilyana, can I go now, I need to chat with Ranulf in private..."

"Oh, sure, me and Nailah were just about to go and get some coffee." Ilyana smiled. As she got up, she accidently dropped a small slip of paper. Not noticing it, however, she walked away with Nailah. As soon as she was out of site, Zihark jumped up and picked up the piece of paper. "Hey, Zihark, what are you doing?" Asked Ranulf, curiously.

"Shuddup, I'm just having a look at this-! Oh My god! You'll never believe what this says!"

"What, what does it say?!"

Micaiah looked up from her book. "What is it, Oscar?..." She asked, drowsily.

"Well, I just want to know what your favourite things are... Could you please tell me?"

"Oh, sure... I like reading, practicing magic, ummm," Micaiah sucked her thumb, "Well, I like playing games... Even if they are for babies. I don't know why everyone says that..."

"So, you really like playing boring, monotonous, board games?" Oscar asked, nicely.

"Yeah, they're so much fun."

"Ya know, Ike likes board games as well. As well as me. How about we all get together and play a board game tonight. Mia and Edward said they'll play."

"Oh, that would be fun. Sure, I'll play."

Wheeeheee! Edward and Mia kissed! Yeah! Now, sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger... I really should apologise... But I won't... I want to read my reviews... ) Now, please R&R, I want more reviews. More reviews means even more reviews.

See ya!

Munchlax Mastah!


	5. Chapter 5

Locked in a Castle

Author's log

Ok, I'm sorry for the long wait for the next chapter, but my computer got stolen, so I had to start the whole chapter from scratch. It was almost done as well. I have some wicked ideas for this chappie, involving Eddie and Mia, Ranulf and Nailah, and, of course, Micaiah and Ike. But remember, Mist is not actually rude in my story, Oscar was forcing her to do that. So, today our story starts off with a disclaimer, then a bit with Ike and Micaiah. Also, since I've just been playing meh game, I've discovered that Nephenee is awesome, and is being given a part. Unfortunately, however much I like her, she has to go with a yuri pairing, because I can't find any straight pairings for her. It's Heather/Nephenee.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or Nintendo. Please don't sue me, Nintendoh.

Micaiah calmly walked into the lounge, expecting nobody to be there, for it was about 10PM.

"Mist, what are you doing here?" Asked Micaiah, noticing Mist on the couch, reading a book.

"Oh nothing, Priestess of Dawn. It must be nice to have riches, and to be a Queen." Said Mist, rudely.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, and to believe that the so called, Priestess Of Dawn is up late at night, doing who knows what in this lounge." Continued Mist.

"What are you talking about?!" Asked Micaiah, flustered.

"And to drive the run in, can you believe that the Priestess of Dawn still plays Board games? So childish. And she's a branded, already about 70 years old, and still playing child games. So bizarre. Said Mist, narrowing her eyes. At that very moment, Ike walked in, just about to tell his sister it was bed time. This being the last straw for Micaiah, she stood; for she had been sitting, eyes brimming, and ran out of the room. She pushed past Ike just as he was entering the doorway. "Mist! What have you done?!" He asked, angrily.

"Nothing! I was just doing someone a favour. Jeez! And you should really go after her, I know you like her."

"I do not! But I'll go after her anyway. I don't think she would like it if you went.

Micaiah? Are you out here?"

'What do you want Ike? Have you come to gawk at me as well?"

"No, I came to give you an apology. Where are you?"

After a few moments she said; "On the stone bench..." Ike felt his way through the courtyard until he found the bench.

"Micaiah, I'm sure my sister didn't mean what she said." He said, gently.

"Nobody likes me. They all just respect me because I'm the Queen of Daein." Sniffed Micaiah.

"Thats not true, loads of people like you for who you are. In fact, some of them love you."

"No they don't, you're just lying to make me feel better."

"I bet you I can name one." Ike said, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh yeah, I don't believe you."

"Really? Well then fine. Here he is. Me."

"What?! But I... What... Oh..." Micaiah collapsed into Ike's arms.

"I love you. And your the only person I ever will love." Ike said, softly. Then, he drew back from her embrace, and kissed her. Not just a goodbye kiss either, Ike pulled her into a long, deep kiss. The two of them suddenly broke apart as something in the bushes rustled. Ike stood, and quietly tip-toed over to the bush. He suddenly pulled out Ragnell and sliced the top of the bush off. He angrily looked down at, Oscar? "Oscar! What are you doing here, you pervert!"

"Nothing, nothing. I was just, um, trimming this, bush."

"Liar! You were spying on us, weren't you? Heck, who even trims hedges at this time of night!"

(Scene Break)

The next day, Ike was still fuming at Oscar, he had made Oscar promise that what he saw that night, stayed there. Nephenee sighed, she just didn't understand why things here were so complicated... "If we were back in that quiet village, this would of never happened..." Nephenee sighed again, and then looked down at her food. "Ugh, this food is worse than Brom's cooking! Ugh! She looked up, once more, only to see a smiling face in her way. "Heather? What r' you doing here?"

"Oh, I hate to see pretty girls like you upset! Do you want some really nice food?" Heather asked, grinning.

"Er, yeah, sure. Where can I get some?"

"Follow me, we'll raid the private food stocks!"

"R' you sure about this, Heather?"

"Oh sure, how do you think I survive? That food is revolting!"

"Well, I don't know, I just supposed that -." Heather quickly placed a finger on Nephenees lips, and then whispered, "We're in a restricted area now, you have to be quiet now!"

"Ok, ok! Sheesh." Nephenee followed Heather, walking very quietly, careful to not touch anything, or to make any noise. "Ok, here we are." Heather grinned, and then gestured to a small doorway.

"Why thanks, Heather. Your a mighty fine girl!"

"And so are you, cute too. I bet you could win the heart of anyone if you tried."

"Really, you think so?"

"Sure, in fact, I already know someone who likes you."

"Who? Tell me..."

"Oh, I doubt you would believe me."

"I would. Trust me, gal. I have never not believed in someone if I know that they don't lie."

"Well, that's great. Now, shall I tell you or would you like a surprise?"

"Well, Heather, why don't you tell me later, maybe tonight. We can meet up in the lonely courtyard. There's never anyone there."

'Ok, I'll see you there, cutie!" Heather smiled, looked around nervously, then creeped back toward the dinner hall.

"Now would like me?" Mused Nephenee, as she tried to pick the lock on the storage room. "Oh, and why didn't Heather tell me how to pick a lock, she probably thinks that everyone knows how... Oh, there we go, that's done it! She opened up the doorway, and saw the mother load of all- lances? "That darn Heather tricked me! There ain't anything but lances in here! Ooh, a Wish blade... Well, I suppose that it wouldn't matter if I took a lance. It's not like the hands need them for anything. I mean, they could crack these things like twigs!" Nephenee walked into the room, and picked up a Wish blade, experimenting it's lightness, and power. "Well holy! These things are lighter than Brave Lances! Kooee, that's a nice lance! I suppose they wouldn't mind if I took one... She held it tightly in her hands, and ran out of the room, silently.

Kewl, kewl. This chappie is over. Soz for the long wait again, my loving fans.

C ya round,

Munchlaxy Mastah


End file.
